<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help you out by StoriesAboutUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659246">Help you out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs'>StoriesAboutUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is moving into their new apartment. person B is going to be their neighbor. They used to fuck buddies back in college and are still the best sex the other has ever had and have no idea they are about to live right next to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help you out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think what you need is a good fuck.” Sam tells her and if it weren’t for the big couch, they’re both carrying she would’ve flipped her. This conversation was definitely not appropriate to be had on the way to her new apartment, with neighbors peeking in to see the new tenant and impressionable children that were playing nearby. Case in point, the old lady with a cat just looks shocked and repulsed by it that she immediately locks her door and doesn’t talk to Lena for the rest of her stay in the apartment.</p><p>“Sam, can you not?” Lena huffs, because of the comment and because it’s a damn heavy couch she’s carrying. She needs to go to the gym asap by the looks or rather the burning feel on her arms. She doesn’t know how Sam is fairing with it, but she seems fine, barely breaking a sweat and smiling like it was just as easy as breathing.</p><p>“What are we talking about?” Jack asks while he checks his fingernails and his “helping overalls”. He scratches his beard when he sees that he’s perfect and raises his perfectly sculptured eyebrow at them.</p><p>“A little help here?” Lena doesn’t want Jack’s opinion on her sex life because she knows what his answer will definitely be like Sam or even worse, so she changes the subject and makes a little disgruntled noise to make him help but he doesn’t. “Just a little bit to the right love.”</p><p>“Jack, seriously-“</p><p>“I was telling Lena that she needs to get laid and soon.” Sam says instead as she figures out how to make the couch pass through the threshold and succeeds. Once they put the couch on the living room, Lena just plops down in the middle and her loose limbs finally take the much needed rest.</p><p>Her two best friends take a seat on each side.</p><p>“So…“ Jack starts but one look at her tired face makes him stop and wait for her to say her piece.</p><p>“I don’t need it. Just because you’re getting fucked on the dl,” she looks at Sam and the towards Jack and says, “and you for having a stable relationship with Felix, doesn’t mean that I need either of those to be happy.” She really doesn’t, or maybe just to take her stress away.</p><p>“Nobody said that you need it to be happy, you’re just a little bit stressed, and you know what’s the best way to do decompress?”</p><p>Lena knows the answer, but she won’t entertain this idea, even if she was thinking of it.</p><p>“A good ol’ fuck.” Jack practically yells. If they don’t quit it, she would probably have to move again. She should probably close the door then, but she’s too tired to do so, so she gets back to the pressing matter. “I haven’t had that in years. The best laid I’ve ever had was with-“</p><p>“Kara.” Sam says. It’s not surprise that she knows this. She was subjected to countless of sleepless nights because Lena couldn’t keep quiet when she was with Kara and because Lena always brings her up when drunk and talking about the one who got away.</p><p>They didn’t even dated, they were purely fuck buddies, but Lena always thinks about what would’ve happened if she or Kara had the courage to make it more but alas, they never did and when she graduated, she just never saw her again. Maybe she could look her up in the web, or make Jess do it, she knows everything.</p><p>“Yeah, Kara.” Lena says dreamily. “She was good at everything, you name it.”</p><p>“Kara is-“ Sam tries to speak but Lena just thinks that Sam doesn’t remember her, she also ignores the little giggle that Jack makes.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t remember her?” Lena asks, her eyes are closed, and her mind is conjuring the image of her former lover, the best lover she ever had. “Her huge arms were just, perfect, the things she could with her mouth and her strap on game was just-“</p><p>“No, I mean Kara,” Sam shakes her awake and then motions towards the door, to where a much older Kara is standing with a box on her -even bigger- arms. She should’ve closed the door.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything else, and the only sounds that could be heard around the room is full on laughter from her best friends and a single chuckle from the girl at the door. “I’m sorry, I was just coming from my morning run and I saw that someone finally moved next door. I saw the last boxes laying around outside and I wanted to help.” Kara, the oh so precious human being that Lena remembers her being is standing right in front of her. Her imagination obviously didn’t make her justice and she is so berating herself for letting her go.</p><p>“You know what Lena? I think you have enough help with Kara here so we better leave.” Jack picks up his backpack and Sam doesn’t utter a word, just picks up her bag and winks at her on her way out. “I hope you heard the whole conversation but if not, I can give you some context.” Sam addresses Kara, but the blonde gives her a cheeky smile and just waves her off. “No need.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence, they just both stare at each other and wait for Lena’s friends to leave. When the elevator is finally closing in, Lena let’s out a big sigh, “So, I’m really-” Lena begins to say, an apology on her tongue but it’s silenced by the way that Kara puts the box down and checks to see the other boxes left and to see if they could withstand being outside for a while.</p><p>“I could help you out.” It’s an offer, but Lena is not sure what she means by that. I mean she hopes it’s the good kind, but she knows that wouldn’t happen like that. It wasn’t that easy, was it?</p><p>“I have just a few boxes left, the movers helped, and the couch was the last heavy thing. Now they’re just-“ Lena motions towards the boxes and the things splattered all over her new apartment floor.</p><p>“I’m not talking about the boxes Lena.” Kara punctuates her words with a smirk.</p><p>Okay, so it was that easy.</p><p>She doesn’t offer anything else other than an “Oh.” It’s not a verbal confirmation nor a rejection and Kara’s mood changes quickly.</p><p>“I mean, if you want to.” Kara fidgets on her spot and it’s then that Lena notices the sweat that runs through Kara’s neck downwards her chest and disappears between her ample chest when Kara moves to fix the glasses on her face. Her abs are on full display and her red cheeks are prominent now.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Lena says without thinking and it’s reason enough for Kara to laugh. “I mean that’s the idea, but you haven’t said please.”</p><p>Lena doesn’t give her a verbal answer, instead she throws herself at Kara and kisses her as if this was what she needed to survive. Kara catches her quickly and puts the remaining distance aside as she pulls her closer, practically grabbing Lena by her thighs, urging her to hop on her hips. She does it and Kara moves them towards the couch.</p><p>The sheer strength she just witnessed was already leaving her breathless and so wet. She wants Kara to experience the same, so she bites Kara’s bottom lip and she’s rewarded by a groan. After all, she knows Kara’s turn on too.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this Lena?” Kara has always needed a verbal consent and it seems that hasn’t been lost on the years they haven’t seen each other, and that’s one of Lena’s turn on’. “Yes, Kara, please.” A tiny moan squeaks past her lips when Kara kisses her one last time before she gets a cushion and puts it on the floor and gets on her knees. She slowly and with the sheer focus of a hunter searching for its prey she takes the elastic part of her pants and pushes it down along with her ruined underwear.  </p><p>Lena has to take a deep breath when warm breath caressed her bare clit. Her tiny moan grows louder when the blonde wraps her tongue around the pink nub. Kara’s tongue still feels warm and slick, wiggling between her lower lips. She has missed how good Kara was at eating her out. She feels her thighs twitch when Kara pulls her pink folds apart and breathes in the heady scent of her cunt. “Kara…” She softly whimpers as her groan vibrates against her clit. Her lids close shut as Kara’s finger plays with the wet slit of her pussy. Her legs spread further apart in a conscious move, wanting to expose every inch of her to Kara’s heavenly mouth, again and again. Kara’s nose is pressed against her bare mound the deeper she moves her face into her.</p><p>Lena tries to contain her movements, but she can’t stop the small writhing when Kara’s tongue delves into her tight passage deeper than ever. “Oh, fuck.” She gasps, clenching her thighs tight as Kara’s tongue pumps into her dripping sex. “Kara…I-I…” She grips her fingers around one of the cushions, panting hard, her legs shaking under the firm hold of Kara’s strong hands until Kara’s own hands coax hers and they intertwine their fingers. It was so natural that Lena couldn’t help but moan and practically ride along Kara’s tongue.</p><p>The feeling of Kara’s tongue thrusting further into he, pushes aside any other thought that is racing through her mind. “Yes God, right there Kara,” Lena groans, daringly pushing her hips just a hair closer to her mouth and with just a single look from Kara’s blue eyes, she comes undone. And then she comes again when Kara separates one of her hands and the traveling hand ends up teasing her entrance and then it’s three fingers inside her coupled with Kara’s artful tongue that makes her break for a second time and then a third. It’s not until she literally sees stars in the white ceiling that she taps out and Kara with the outmost softness kisses her softly.</p><p>“I really think that I needed that.” Lena sighs contentedly against Kara’s neck. She feels the blonde’s laughter before she hears it, because it vibrates her entire body, making her pleasantly shudder.</p><p>“Your friends were right.” Kara says after a while. Lena’s excruciating sigh is all Kara needs to know. “I think so, but don’t tell them. They will be insufferable otherwise.”</p><p>“I won’t, only if-“ Kara stops, doesn’t end her request, so that makes Lena look up and stare into mild dark blue eyes. “If only?”</p><p>“If only I can take you out on a date.” Kara says nervously, and it’s just such a juxtaposition on how she was acting earlier going down on her and telling her what a good girl she was. If Lena was honest with herself, she could see how much she loved her then and how much she could love her now.</p><p>“Of course Kara. I wanted that for so long.” Lena admits, and it brings Kara’s excited smile back into their space.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. I didn’t know how to ask you back in college. I just thought you only wanted me to screw your brains out.” There was a hidden ‘like today’ in all of that sentence and Lena laughed and then just pecked Kara to reassure her that it wasn’t that for Lena.  </p><p>“Well, I did want that, but I also wanted to date you too. I was afraid that you didn’t want me in that way.”</p><p>“We screwed that up, didn’t we?”</p><p>“Not anymore.” Lena says it and means it. She kisses Kara to let her know that she wants this as much as Kara does and pushes Kara on her back, finally straddling her and being on top.</p><p>“Just give me a minute before I-“ Kara seems to know what she’s going to say so she just kisses her again shut. “It’s okay, we have all the time in the world now.”</p><p>And they do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>